Fanon: Spirit Eyes
Still going! You're almost done with Book 2! 18:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: A Day Off Fanon: Air Siege --> Ai Lun Na "You know, if only people with flying bison can reach the Temple, so since we have a flying bison, WHY CAN'T WE FINALLY REACH THE AIR TEMPLE?" "Don't get so grumpy, Elena. We are almost there." "You've been saying that for two days now! When will we actually be there?" "I'm not an airbender yet, but I think about now." After seeing Omashu, I didn't think I could get more impressed. I mean, that was a city shaped like a mountain! But the Air Temple was simply... different. It looked like giant rocks, cut by the wind until they were perfect circles. They were somehow elegant. The three towers made me feel small. I still don't know if I should trust my eyes or my feet. There! Another herd of sky bison. They were all around the place. I saw some kids playing outside, and a couple of people with airbending tattoos. "I hope Lady Jinora is still here. She could have gone to the other Temples to check on them. After all, all of the Temples are possible hiding spots for you." I see Lady Jinora. Tian is already talking to her. "Lady. Sorry to interrupt, but I brought you a new pupil." "And what is the name of the Avatar?" "His name is Lan Se." "Let him come to me. If I deem him worthy, then I will teach him." Lan Se I'm nervous. I heard there is a chance Lady Jinora won't teach me, even though she knows I am the Avatar. "Hello, young Avatar." "It is nice to meet you, Lady Jinora." "My grandson Tiankong has taken a liking to you. That will not give you any bonus points here. Take your seat." She was so different from what I expected. She is one hundred and twenty-two, but she still looks like the pictures of nuns I saw in books. I can see everything in her eyes. She has found a way to stop time. "Airbending is all about being free and detaching your soul from your body. You can't be free. You cannot reach enlightenment, because your duties are here, on earth. Despites that, you have shown to have enough patience and willpower to learn firebending and to travel across the land of your enemy. I will teach you." "Thank you." "Don't thank me yet. Perhaps, after this training, you will wish you were never born." Actually, airbending wasn't that bad. I had to start by climbing up the tower. It wasn't easy, but I toughed it out. "Welcome to your airbending training space. Now, we will begin." It was easy. I could create a gust after trying for an hour. Better than fire, at least. "Good. Tomorrow we will practice your movements." I wasn't very tired, but I did go away. Lady Jinora was very strict, but she had helped others like this too. Everyone got their tattoos. I should be fine. Did Lady Jinora really have to wake me up at 5 o' clock in the morning? She feels "strong spiritual energy". Uhm, I am the Avatar. I'm pretty sure I am radiating some spiritual energy too! "Here is the source. I do not know why, but there is an entrance to the Spirit World here." "Am I ready to go into the Spirit World? I mean, I never tried before, so..." "You can do it." Where did Elena come from? Tiankong Elena told me her birthday was coming up. It was the day of the autumn equinox. She was worried. She said there were things all around us. I couldn't comfort her. I didn't feel anything. Also, this morning, Elena, Lan and Lady Jinora were gone. After deciding I was done with my morning exercises, I went on a tour of the Temple. I never had been here before. Not in any of the Temples, for that matter. Only the one on Air Temple Island was visited by me already. I went to Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe. Lady Jinora took me on the trip. She wanted me to grow, as a person. I had to make a fifteen page long study about society. It became the number one bestseller for the Water Tribes, because they could laugh about my thoughts on Ba Sing Se. Looks like there are some balloons coming. They had no mark on them, so I guess they are shipping things here. Might as well check it out. It's not like I don't have any time here... Looks like they have armed balloons. Why? It's not like there are sky pirates... Is that... Soyun? It is! I fly towards him, when I see who's with him. King Wanji. I can't believe my uncle would do something like this... I need to delay them. There! Some mountains are looking like they are going to tumble over! I give them a little help, and as they crumble, I return to the temple. "We're under attack! We need to defend ourselves!" Where are Lan and Elena? Jinora Elena and Lan meditate. I see Elena and Lan glowing. Time for me to join them. I can feel I am getting lighter, and then I see them. "Is this the Spirit World?" "Woah, this is so different from the physical world! Things actually exist in here!" "What do you mean?" "Well, in the physical world, everyone is just a circle." "A circle?" "Yes. Haven't you seen that? And then, it depends on your balance between light and darkness. Like you, Lan, you are so bright it hurts my eyes. Lady, you are somewhat lighter than most other people, but Tian is still a tad brighter. That's why I could find the portal here. It was a big light." "Ai Lun Na, you must have a strong connection to spirits. You entered the Spirit World, and you can see the spirits of people in the physical world. Even so, for us, here looks like our world." "You really see like here? So that's why I see different with my eyes compared to my seismic sense..." So there really are others with links to the spirits... Trivia *This is the only chapter in which Jinora gets to tell her part. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se